Circling
by neutralgray
Summary: Reid's got a request for Morgan. Features: rimming, safe(r) sex.


The first time Reid asks, it surprises Morgan. Stretched out on the mattress, legs spread wide, he fights to wrap his head around the request as Reid raises himself onto his elbows.

"Derek, can I taste you?"

Given that the other has already made him come with those wet pink lips surrounding his cock and a hand cupping his balls, Morgan figures he isn't talking about a blow job. Peering down his torso at Reid, he lets out a breath. "What do you mean?"

"I'm wondering if I can rim you. You know, lick your pretty little hole until it feels so good you quiver around my tongue and come all over yourself."

Shit. Reid's voice is low but those words coming from that mouth of his make Morgan groan. "Fuck, Spencer. Yeah, I guess so. But only if you want to, baby. I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable."

With a smile Reid replies, "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't really want to. But trust me, Derek: I'm looking forward to it." Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabs a couple of packages in his hand. "Now, I have dental dams or condoms I can cut open to use as a barrier. If you really want, we can do without but I'd feel better if we continue to use protection."

"Of course, Spencer. I'm glad you asked, but I'm just fine with whichever method you prefer." The mere thought of what Reid's going to do is making Morgan's chest rise and fall a little quicker and he watches as Reid chooses to open the package of non-powdered dental dams; separating one carefully and discarding the rest back on the side table before looking back up to meet Morgan's eyes.

Contemplating him for a moment, Reid says, "It might be more comfortable if you're lying back so you won't have to support yourself on forearms and knees." Morgan nods in agreement, shifting slightly so his head and neck are propped up on his pillow, feet planted on the bed to allow Reid some additional space.

A small smile curving his mouth, Reid strokes his free hand slowly along Morgan's calf then thigh, kneeling forward to give him a light kiss. He gradually pulls back to say "This isn't for everyone, which is perfectly fine, so if you don't like the sensation or want me to adjust in some way, just let me know, okay?"

"Yes, okay." Morgan breathes, returning the grin.

"Alright," Reid replies. "Let's get your legs up on my shoulders." He hunkers down to situate himself comfortably first then helps Morgan lift up, knees aligning with his neck. "Will this work for now?" He checks in while reaching for the lube that had been used earlier, snapping the cap open and applying a little to the thin latex in order to make it smoother against Morgan's skin.

"Yeah, seems reasonable so far, babe." Morgan's heart rate is picking up, too; god, he feels excited and just a little nervous because this is a first for him. He's glad it's with Spencer, though. Spencer who is endlessly patient with him yet manages to never make him feel like he's being pitied. Spencer who is so caring, kind and downright sexy when he wants to be. What a combination; maybe that's why he's slightly overwhelmed – because he has someone like this.

Momentarily distracted, he misses Reid placing the dam against his skin; realizing that it's happening only after the other makes a few adjustments to its position and inhales sharply. It's slick and cool with lube against the heat of his body and not as strange as he thought a barrier might feel back there. Of course, this is just the first step, but as he opens his eyes, Morgan sees Reid looking up to meet his gaze, eyebrows raised curiously. "How's this so far, Derek?"

Now he exhales heavily, not needing long to contemplate. "Good. Ready for more."

"Okay," Reid replies, reaching a hand up to languidly tug at Morgan's cock, transferring the excess lube from his fingers to the condom-covered shaft with a few easy strokes. He blows a stream of air gently over his balls, rolling them carefully in his palm while travelling a short way down to lick underneath. With his fingers spread wide, Reid tongues around Morgan's hole lightly at first, teasingly winding his way progressively closer with each circle.

A little moan emerges from Morgan's chest as he reaches back to wrap a hand around one of the rungs of the headboard, eyes slipping shut again. It feels surprisingly good, if he's being honest with himself. Different from a couple of fingers or a slim dildo, but pleasant nevertheless.

Reid laughs quietly, lips just brushing over his skin as he speaks. "Look at you, Derek: quivering already, hmm? Just like I said you would."

"Nng, keep going, Spencer, please!"

"You should take it as a compliment; not everyone has such a lovely, sensitive hole as you." Reid's clearly enjoying himself; rendering Morgan semi-incoherent like this. Still, he relents, pressing more insistently against the taut sphincter until he manages to push through with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck," the word is gravelly and low as it comes from Morgan's mouth and he shifts his hips a bit against the mattress, still getting accustomed to the sensation. He feels Spencer's left hand shift so it's framing the upper portion of his mouth to hold the dam in place as the other slides to cup the firm swell of his rear to then slip up his lower back and trail over his ribcage. God, he's full on _kissing_ his hole and there are quiet sighs curling out of the space between Spencer's lips and his ass like he can't get enough of tasting him. _Shit_.

Morgan lets his hand grasp Reid's loosely while running the other down his torso, tugging on his nipple and tracing the contours of his abdomen before closing around his cock, which has hardened more while Reid's been rimming him. He still can't quite believe this is such a turn on, but sure as hell isn't going to complain about it. His head is light and breaths heavy as he jacks himself off, the strokes increasing in speed as his hole _pulses_ around Reid's tongue which has now flattened to administer long, slow licks.

Morgan's brow is furrowed and his mouth drops open as Reid moves his head so as to suck on his tightened balls; hands reaching up to caress his sides, fingers digging into the slick grooves of his ribs again. As Reid runs his tongue around his fingertips, nipping them slightly as they move along his cock, Morgan feels his hips jerking sharply, and therefore rocking Reid back and forth on his knees as his comes.

When his eyes open, chest still rising and falling quickly, he sees Reid looking at him with the corners of his lips quirked as he removes the dam, folding it inward. He slides his legs from Reid's shoulders before slipping the condom from his residual hardness and reaches over to snag a couple of tissues from the nightstand to wrap them in (they'll wash their hands shortly). Placing the bundle to one side, he waits as Reid arches his back and stretches out beside him, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Mm, you tasted so good," Reid tells him, leaning in for a slow, warm kiss.

With a laugh, Morgan replies "Thanks for the compliment. Maybe you'll let me return the favour sometime?"

"I'd like that."


End file.
